A Piney Movie
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: A parody fanfic of A Goofy Movie with the characters of Gravity Falls! :
1. After Today

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with a few cotton white puffy clouds here and there. A gentle wind was blowing over the top of trees making the green leaves sway back and forth. It beautiful, quiet and serene in the forest until a voice was heard as it called out from the distance.

"Dipper..." a female's voice called out.

Dipper gasped at the sound of his name. He was a bit different then he usually was though. For one thing his body was more muscular and more...manly like one of those superheroes you see on T.V.

He stood in the forest looking around for the source of who was calling his name, wondering where the voice had come from.

He looked out squinting his eyes a bit when he saw a tall pedestal in the middle of a meadow with a female figure on top.

"Dipper..." it called again.

He started to run through the forest as fast as his feet would take him. He headed towards the voice that called to him.

"Dipper..." came the voice once again.

Finally reaching the clearing in the forest, he found himself out in a open meadow. Dipper could now see who was on the pedestal clearly. He knew that her voice had sounded all too familiar to him. His heart fluttered a bit in his chest his cheeks tinted red in a blush.

"W-Wendy?"

Wendy was wearing a beautiful green dress and she was holding a white dandelion. She looked toward him, she gently blew the seeds toward Dipper, who was mesmerized by it.

She leapt from atop the pedestal and gracefully glided down towards Dipper. He attempted to catch her, but they ended up falling down on the ground. They giggled for a while, then just lay there lost in each other's eyes. Dipper sighed dreamily.

Wendy leaned in and puckered her lips for a kiss. But then suddenly the sky changed to overcast gray and the trees changed to dark thorny trees. Wendy gasped and drew away, shocked.

Dipper looked at her confusedly.

"Wendy what's wrong?" He asked.

He looked down at himself and noticed that his body was changing from being muscular and manly back to more small and wimpy like. Muscular arms become thin and puny, being afraid himself he looked down and noticed that his abs on his chest started to shrink down back to his flat un-manly, hairless chest. One thing that Dipper had always been so self-conscious about was being manly.

Wendy moved back further away from him as she watched wide eyed.

This freaked her out and she screamed in horror.

Dipper suddenly shot up in his bed gasping, eyes wide. He looked down at his body and placed a hand over his chest. It was the same as it has always been. He let out a sigh of relief. Phew, it was just a horrible nightmare.

"Well that was the weirdest dream ever..." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly the phone started to ring which made Dipper jump a bit. Reaching over he picked it up only to fumble the receiver while answering it, and dropped it on the floor. He leaned over the bed to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said meekly. He coughed and cleared his throat quickly to make it normal. "Hello?"

"Dipper? Where the heck are you, dude?" Came Soos's voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Soos?"

Soos was his friend from his Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack. Soos worked at the Shack on weekends but had also taken up a job as the janitor of Dipper's school for extra money.

"You should have been here an hour ago!" Soos said.

"Wait where are you?! Hold on..."

Dipper leapt out bed to look around for a clean pair of pants to put on. Back when he and his twin sister Mabel were kids they used to share the same room, but when they became teenagers they got separate rooms located across the hall from each other. He finally found a pair hanging on his chair and tried to put them on while still on the phone.

"Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off!" Soos said over the phone.

"No way, man! It's now or never!" Dipper said as he got tangled up in the phone cord, which caused him to trip and fall.

"Well, you'd better get a move on! I'll meet you at my office."

Dipper quickly got up and untangled himself from the phone cord. He then hung up but that caused his pants to fall back down.

Before he could pull them back up Dipper's dad George, open the door to his room. He was a handsome man. He looked a lot like an older Dipper except his hair wasn't as curly, that detail both Dipper and Mabel got from their mom. George had green eyes and was dressed in a clean well pressed business suit ready for work.

"Morning son!" George greeted.

"Dad!" Dipper cried out pulling his pants up in embarrassment.

"Oops sorry, I forgot." He laughed.

He walked out from the room closing the door then knocking on it before opening it again.

"Morning Dipper! I came to see if you had any..." he stopped and looked around at the clothing everywhere around Dipper's room. "...dirty clothes." He finished.

"Wait a minute...dirty clothes? Dad don't you usually collect our dirty clothes...AFTER we go to school?"

Thats when it hit him.

"What the...?" Dipper ran over and hit his alarm clock which was showing 4:02. The numbers spun then showed 7:50.

"Oh no, I'm late for school!" He quickly rushed to finish getting dressed. "Well, there they are! Help yourself dad! Where's Mabel?"

"She left for school a half hour ago." he said. "But Dipper I thought we talked about this?"

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of it later!" Dipper said pulling his shirt down over his head.

"You know, I could drive you on my way to work." George said.

"Uh, no thanks. I..uh..I need the exercise!" Dipper grabbed his hat and put it on before running out the door of his room while putting his backpack on. He rushed down the stairs and past the door to the kitchen where his mom was. He said a quick hello and goodbye before rushing out the door.

Just as he was about to walk out the gate Dipper's mother came out calling to him.

"Dippy wait!"

He winced at that nickname, he hated it when his mom called him that. As if Dipper wasn't bad enough.

"You almost forgot your lunch." She said handing him a bag then leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Have a good at school sweetie."

A few skateboarders passing by see this and start laughing. Dipper grinned embarrassedly and waved, then scowled with annoyance.

_**Dipper:**_

_**They've been laughing since I can remember,**_

_**But they're not gonna laugh anymore!**_

_**No more "Dippy the geek"!**_

_**No more "Goof of the week" like before!**_

_Dipper had trouble at first opening the wooden gate so instead he just jumped over it. He then closed his eyes determinedly as he started to walk to school...but he didn't see the little kids playing marbles and a few steps later he ended up slipping on them down the street._

_**Girl Tearing Up Test:**_

_**No more algebra tests 'til September!**_

_Still stumbling from slipping on the he marbles Dipper ended up running into the girl on accident. She glared down at him and he just grinned up at her sheepishly. It wasn't on purpose after all. Even so her boyfriend wasn't happy either._

_**Girl's Boyfriend:**_

_**No more looking at losers like him!**_

_The girl's boyfriend grabbed Dipper by the back of his shirt and picked him up off his girl. He then tossed Dipper to the side. Dipper stumbled backwards to the other side of the street and onto the sidewalk, but fortunately managed to regain his balance. He then glared back at the guy as he dusted himself off a bit. Two other guys showed up from behind Dipper._

_**Boy with Crib Notes on Arm:**_

_**No more having to cheat!**_

_**Crib Notes Boy's Friend:**_

_**No more mystery meat!**_

_While walking by the boy who didn't like mystery meat snatched Dipper's lunch from his hand. _

_**Another Boy:**_

_**No more gym!**_

_**Yet Another Boy:**_

_**No more gym!**_

_**Yet Another Another Boy:**_

_**No more gym!**_

_**YAAABoy:**_

_**No more gym!**_

_The four boys all flung their jock straps at Dipper. He dodged the first three but the last one landed on his face right on his nose. He pulled it off and threw it aside. So gross, even if it was clean...he hoped._

_**Pacifica:**_

_**Gonna move to the mall!**_

_**Beach Boy:**_

_**Gonna live in the pool!**_

_**Dipper:**_

_**Gonna talk to Wendy and not feel like a fool!**_

_Pacifica was the rich kind of girl who of course would spend most her time at the mall or be flirting with a cute guy, which what she was trying to do with the beach boy who was leaning over a fire hydrant. She even pushed another girl out of way. Then Dipper came out of nowhere ruining the moment between the two. The beach boy and Pacifica walked away annoyed, Pacifica even punching Dipper in the arm. Dipper winced a bit as he rubbed the spot where she'd hit him._

_**All:**_

_**'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruising!**_

_**Dipper:**_

_**After today she'll be mine!**_

_Dipper continued to walk down the street, passing a few skateboarders showing off stunts. One even did a flip right over his head, which he ducked just in time. _

_**All:**_

_**After today my brains'll be snoozing!**_

_**Dipper:**_

_**If I don't faint, I'll be fine!**_

_He suddenly popped up from behind the bench at the bus stop where two old ladies had been sitting, startling one of them and causing her to faint. The other old lady glared at Dipper._

_**Twin Girls:**_

_**I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics!**_

_**Twin Boys:**_

_**Then down with the textbooks...**_

_**Trekkie Boy:**_

_**And up with the comics!**_

_**Dipper:**_

_**Just think of all of the time I've been losing**_

_**Finding the right thing to say!**_

_While running across the street Dipper jumped up off a fire hydrant into a flock of pigeons, making them all fly away. He covered his face and head with his arms, still smiling from thinking of Wendy._

_**All:**_

_**But things'll be going my way, after today!**_

_**Wendy passed by Dipper, who waved to her weakly. However Wendy did not see him and kept on walking.**_

_**Dipper:**_

_**She looked right through me!**_

_**And who could blame her?**_

_**I need a new me,**_

_**Plus some positive proof**_

_**That I'm not just a goof! And...**_

_After Wendy had walked away Dipper sighed downheartedly and leaned back against the glass of of the Records store. He turned around and inside he saw a few students looking at statue of a popular singer everyone liked ElectricDash. Remembering his plan he cheered up and continued heading to school._

_**Bus Kids:**_

_**After today I'm gonna be cruising!**_

_**Two Goth Girls:**_

_**No more pep rallies to cut!**_

_***Bleah!***_

_**All:**_

_**After today my brains'll be snoozing!**_

_**School Bus Driver:**_

_**I'm gonna sit on my butt!**_

_**Dipper:**_

_**I've got less than an hour**_

_**And when this is ended,**_

_**I'll either be famous...**_

_**Principal Blubs:**_

_**Or you'll be suspended!**_

_Finally reaching the school he looked up at the top of the building where the big clock was. He only had about 45 minutes to get everything ready! He needed to hurry. He quickly ran and slid down on one of the stair railings, accidentally bumping into the principal. Dipper quickly ran away after bumping into him, not wanting to get into trouble. _

_**All:**_

_**Just think of all of the time I've been losing**_

_**Waiting until I could say: Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents good-bye!**_

_**Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!**_

_**Things'll be going my way after today!**_

_After running away from the principal Dipper ran onto the track, leapt over a hurdle, and then ran to the top of the bleachers. _

_The school bell rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the clock, same with Dipper._

_**Dipper:**_

_**I wish that this was the day after today**_

Now worried about his plan Dipper started to walk down but didn't look where he was going and tripped. He tumbled down the bleachers, falling flat on his face at the bottom. The kids who where around laughed at him then walked away. Wendy ran over to help him by pulling him up by the arm.

"Are you all right Dipper?" Wendy asked concernedly.

Dipper didn't realize that it was Wendy helping him, so he spoke normally at first.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just ah, duh..."

Then when he looked up and noticed Wendy he got completely tongue-tied and flustered. Wendy chuckled, she actually found it kinda cute seeing him all flustered like that. There was an important reason why too. Dipper started to laugh back, but then emitted some kind of weird laugh. Not even he knew where it came from or why he did it. Feeling a bit embarrassed by it he covered his mouth and dashed away, tripping over some garbage cans. He looked back at Wendy for a moment, then ran away with an cry of anguish. Wendy looked down and sighed, shaking her head a bit. He didn't need to have been so embarrassed by that laugh, she liked it. She was also tired of guys who didn't like to be themselves around her. The school bell rang again, so she turned around to catch up with her friends.


	2. Stand Out

Dipper walked down the hallway, very mad at himself for getting so completely tongue tied and acting so stupid around Wendy.

"I can't believe I did that!" He scolded himself. "She finally says "hi" to me and what do I do? I choked!" He growled facepalming himself. "UGH! Like a big spaz!"

He leaned against the door of the janitor's office, which suddenly opened and almost made him fall down.

"Oops sorry dude." Soos apologized. "Where have you been, buddy?"

Dipper stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh. Hey Soos. Did you get the camera?" Dipper asked.

Soos walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers taking out a very expensive looking camera.

"Look dude if Mr. Pines finds out I took his camera he'll fire me...or kill me. Or he'll kill me then he'll fire me."

Dipper just stared at him.

"Grunkle Stan wouldn't go that far, and besides how can he fire you if you're dead?"

"Are you sure we gotta do this?" Soos asked worriedly.

"This is my only chance Soos! To Wendy I'm...I'm just a nobody." He said lightly messing with one of the locks on a near by locker. "But after today..."

Suddenly Dipper and Soos were flooded by a very bright light, making them squint their eyes. Dipper held up his hands to try and block out some of the light.

"Mabel." He said knowingly.

She was standing drinking at the water fountain with a straw. Dipper and Soos walk over to examine the video equipment on a dolly, impressed. Since Mabel was part of the Drama Club she was able to get all the stuff that was needed for Dipper's plan.

"Wow Mabel is all of this for us?!" Dipper asked excitedly.

"Yummy, slurpage!" Mabel said with a big smirk as she finished drinking.

"Oh this is gonna be so great, man!" Dipper said happily as he began to wheel the video equipment away. But he didn't get far...

"Hold on a minute brother, I need my art supplies." Mabel said after pulling the video equipment back.

"Oh right your fee! Yeah it's right here." Dipper reached into his backpack, brought out a bag, and handed it to his sister.

Mabel reached into the bag and pull out a Bedazzler. She let out an small gasp as a look of pure happiness showed up on her face.

"A BEDAZZLER! WOO HOO! BEDAZZZLLLLLEEEER!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper and Soos gave her a weird look as she started to use it on herself, even Bedazzling her face.

"LOOK I'M SHINY!" She squealed, pointing to herself.

The two boys didn't know what to think of it and just looked at each other awkwardly. Mabel came up behind them hugging them both around the shoulders.

"Lets do it ladies!"

"Um...Mabel, you're the only lady here, we're guys." Dipper pointed out.

"Technicalities shmechnicalities." Mabel replied.

In the school auditorium the entire student body was there, making noise and throwing paper. Casey, a goth boy with raven black hair and dark brown eyes and wearing black jeans and a black hooded jacket, stood at the podium in the middle of the stage. He was Wendy's best friend, they had known each other pretty much since they were children. He was like a big brother to her.

"As student body president, I just want to say, like, "yea" to all of us for a really neat year." Casey began.

"Yo Casey! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me, babaaaay!" yelled a Trekkie girl from the audience.

Casey just glared at her unamused before continuing his speech.

"And I also hope you can all attend my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the ElectricDash concert live on Pay-Per-View."

Everyone cheered happily at that announcement. ElectricDash was the most popular singer so all the students were excited about seeing the concert.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. And now, without further ado, Principal Blubs."

Casey exited the stage and rejoined Wendy in the audience. A sudden silence fell as Blubs walked onto the stage. The microphone squealed as Blubs begins to speak.

"Thank you, Casey! And good morning, boys and girls! You know, every year on the last day of school I have several youngsters approach me and say, "Principal Blubs, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends..."

All the students were already bored with his speech , and so yawned and/or pretended to fall asleep. Even Wendy was yawning, she had no interest in the boring nonsense Blubs was talking about.

A popular boy named Robbie, who was sitting in the row behind Wendy, leaned over to talk to her.

"Say Wendy, about Casey's party..."

Dipper looked and saw Robbie talking to Wendy through a part in the curtain. He became slightly wide-eyed, a little afraid that Wendy would decide to go out with Robbie. Dipper closed the curtain, and zipped up his ElectricDash costume.

"How, uh, how are you doing down there, Mabel?" He asked a bit nervously.

She popped up from a bunch of wires and pulled up the mask she had on.

"Don't give me that attitude, you guys. I'm doing it all for you." She responded before pulling the mask back down and started to use a torch on on of the wires.

"Waiiiiiit a minute, who let you use the power tools!?" Dipper nearly panicked.

"Hey I'm doing this for you brother! You wanted my help so *SHHHHHHHH!*."

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you dudes talk me into this. If Mr. Pines finds out he's gonna nuke my entire existence!" Soos said messing around with the camera.

However he didn't really look where he was going, causing him to get his foot caught on a wire. He tried to shake it off but he just ended up tripping and partially appeared under the curtain. Luckily Blubs didn't notice and continued on with his speech. Dipper quickly picked Soos back up, who was chuckling apologetically.

"Oh, I hope this works!" Dipper said.

Blubs still on the stage was still rambling on.

"...how about Science Slumber Parties?!" He suggested excitedly

Suddenly the spotlight goes out.

"Wha..." Blubs was confused as to what happened.

Dipper put on his shades and gave a thumbs-up to the other two. Mabel gave a thumbs up back, same with Soos who still has a nervous look on his face.

Mabel pressed a button, causing rock music to begin. A large screen began to rise behind Principal Blubs.

"Wha..." Blubs noticed the screen coming up from behind him and turned around. "Hey!"

Dipper appeared on the screen, unrecognizable to Blubs and the other students thanks to his costume.

"I'm not going to..." Blubs started to say before Mabel pulled a lever.

Blubs screamed as he fell through a trap door underneath him. Everyone gasped but Mabel laughed joyfully.

Dipper starts to lip sync to the song...

_**Dipper: **_

_**Some people settle for the typical thing**_

_**Living all their lives waiting in the wings.**_

_**It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time**_

_**Before I move to the front of the line.**_

_The audience cheered with excitement as they watched the screen to see what looked to be ElectricDash dancing. The two Trekkies high-fived each other._

_Wendy watched very much impressed. She could easily recognize him through the costume, and she was probably the only one. It was Dipper. The same boy who earlier had fallen down the bleachers, the one who got all tongue-tied in front of her. Now here he was dancing like ElectricDash himself in front of the entire school. She bit her lip to contain herself while twirling her hair around her fingers. _

_Casey glanced over to Wendy and saw that expression on her face. This was the first time he'd ever seen Wendy act like this towards anyone but he just gave her a sly smile, which she didn't even notice._

_**Dipper:**_

_**I watch you watching every move that I make**_

_**You gotta believe that I got what it takes.**_

_Dipper tripped over one of the wires back stage and ripped through the screen, tumbling to front center stage. The students roared out screams of their approval. _

_**Music: **_

_**To stand out above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud.**_

_Dipper was actually amazed to see the reception his act is getting. On the side of the stage Mabel laughed and tickled Soos happily over the success of the plan. Both gave Dipper a thumbs up._

_**Music:**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see.**_

_**Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah. **_

_He looks around for a moment before glancing at the front row where Wendy was. She was holding her knees to her chest to contain herself and staring up at the stage in expectation, a grin upon her face. Casey was still watching her with a smirk._

_Dipper noticed this and smiled widely. _

_Mabel turns on a CO2 fire extinguisher she had gotten and turned it on. Smoke started to cover the floor_

_"A little smokeage! Whoop! Whoop!" Mabel said excitedly, enjoying herself._

_Dipper started to lip sync once more as he danced closer to the front of the stage. He then did the moonwalk backwards in front of Wendy._

_**Dipper:**_

_**If I make you stop and take a look at me instead of just**_

_**Walking by.**_

_Suddenly, he was leaning over the edge, staring at her from behind those shades he was wearing. Wendy stared back, meeting his gaze as he leaned in even closer, still singing his song. _

_**Dipper:**_

_**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**If it was getting you to notice**_

_**I'm alive.**_

_Wendy held her breath, her cheeks turning a bright red. He was close she didn't know what was gonna happen next, but then he suddenly pulled back up onto the stage again. _

_**Dipper:**_

_**All I need is half a chance**_

_**A second thought, a second glance**_

_**Will prove I got whatever it takes.**_

_**It's a piece of cake.**_

_Mabel suddenly got an idea and handed Soos a rope with a hook on it. Soos snuck over to Dipper under cover of the CO2 fog and hooked it onto Dipper's belt from behind. Soos then went to the other side of the stage and stood up, giving Mabel a thumbs up. She smirked at the cue._

_"Up ya go Dipper!" She said, quietly so that no one could hear her, and yanked on the rope. _

_This sent Dipper flying around the room._

_**Music:**_

_**To stand out above the crowd.**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud.**_

_Dipper flew over the students, all who were cheering and trying to high-five him or something. Pacifica even was fangirling over him even though she didn't know who he was._

_**"Wow! Who is that guy?" She squealed.**_

_Dipper swung past a boy who was spinning a basketball on his finger, quickly grabbed the ball, and slam-dunked it into a hoop that was at the back of the auditorium. _

_**Music:**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna...**_

_Dipper swung back toward the front and headed for Wendy who was now standing in her seat and reaching her own hand out. Dipper reached for her outstretched hand, but just as Dipper's hand was about to grab a hold of Wendy's the music died. Dipper went spinning through the air, finally ending up by Principal Blubs. Blubs was furious about all this and removed Dipper's shades to reveal his true identity. _

_All the students gasped. _

_"Hey it's the Pines boy." Someone shouted from the crowd._

_Wendy just smiled. So she was right. _

_"BUSSSTED!" Mabel said holding onto Soos who was trying to get away._

_Blubs glared back at Dipper who just looks down. He knew he was in trouble now but it was well worth it._


	3. She Said Yes

Meanwhile, George was at work. His job was in the children's furniture section of the housing department of the local mall. A little boy ran through the department store before he rushes over to George.

"Mister guess what!? I'm gonna be getting a big boy bed! Something really cool!" He said to him excitedly.

George smiled at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"Ya know you remind me of how my son use to be. He was so excited when he got his first big boy bed, but now he's a young man in high school." He said.

The young boy's parents arrived, finally catching up to their eager son.

"Sorry about that sir. Um, would you have any beds that is safe for him?" The mom asked.

The boy was annoyed, he didn't did want a boring/safe kind of bed. Thats when he saw something that caught his interest.

"Mommy look a rocketship bed!" He called out to her as he ran over to a rocket-shaped bed.

The mother just shook her head in disapproval.

"That doesn't look very safe dear." She called back over to him.

The boy pouted.

George continued to speak with the parents about the whole bed situation when one of his coworkers, not to mention best friends, shows up.

"Hey George!" He greets him happily

"Oh hi Pete," George smiled. "Hey can we talk later I'm kinda busy at the moment with a customer." George said.

Pete shook his head.

"You work to way to hard George, you even do weekend shifts that go into the evening." Pete said disapprovingly. "You need to spend more time with your family."

"Hey I work into the evening because I take time in the morning to greet my kids and help Sylvia a little with housework." George retorted. "Plus the kids spend the evening doing homework anyway. Besides, I do take weekends off during the summer."

The little boy then ran over to another bed that caught his interest, his parents following again being disapproving about the bed.

"Excuse me Pete." George left to catch up with the family. "We'll talk during lunch."

Pete followed anyway. He wasn't done yet.

It turns out the bed the boy found was a high bed with a steering wheel at the end with a cover that had clouds on it. It was supposed to represent an airplane.

"Wow I bet I can travel the world on this bed!" The boy said excitedly, turning the steering wheel.

"Or to the hospital." His mom said worriedly.

"Now now, this bed has already been tested for safety." George smiled; he then felt the steering wheel, which bent. "See? The wheel is plush."

"I don't know..."

"What do you think sir?" George saw that it was up to the dad.

"Don't look at me, I'm staying out of this." The boy's dad frowned.

George wasn't happy with the dad. Obviously the dad was a business type of guy who liked to avoid family conflicts even though he could handle office ones. George then realized that the mom must've talked the dad into coming on a workday.

"Dear, you did leave the office to help so you might as well help." The mom pointed out.

"Only because you made me...plus there was going to be a stressful meeting today anyway." The dad remembered. "Okay, look, I don't think safety is a major issue here. Remember honey these beds were made with kids in mind. Our boy isn't a baby anymore."

George smiled. He now knew that even though the dad was the business type he still cared about his family. Plus George had to give the dad credit for common sense.

"Well..." The mom still hesitated.

"Say George, when was the last time you and your family took a trip by plane?" Pete suddenly spoke up, startling George and the family.

"I'd like to give you a trip to the moon." George threatened under his breath. "What part of 'I'm kinda busy' don't you get?"

"The 'kinda' part...you're always busy." Pete joked.

The family was amused, guessing that Pete liked to joke with George a lot, but George wasn't amused at all. He decided to just ignore Pete though.

"Here's another idea for your son." George said to the family, leading them to a bed with images of aliens on the cover. The frame had green antennae at the front and green alien feet at the end.

"Wow!" The boy smiled.

"The springs on this one are firm but not bouncy." George said to the parents. "To prevent bed-jumping."

"That reminds me, you never took Spring Break off." Pete remarked.

"You'd better leave before I break something of yours off." George glared at Pete.

Thank goodness the family didn't take him seriously. Instead they just looked amused.

"You two remind me of me and my older brother." The little boy chuckled.

George was relieved, as soon as he threatened Pete he became worried that he might've shocked the parents. Now he knew that they were used to this sort of thing because of their own sons.

"Right..." George composed himself. "Now, I have one more option."

He led them to a bed that was shaped like a race car.

"Your son can fall asleep fast in this bed." George joked, back to his old working self. "What do you think sir?" He turned to the man that was standing next to him.

"Uh George, I'm your coworker not your customer." Pete smirked.

Now poor George was embarrassed. Luckily, the family understood and were actually amused by the scene.

"Will you get outta here?!" George said tensely under his breath to Pete.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Pete chuckled, fortunately knowing when to quit. "See you at lunch George."

"Maybe, maybe not." George muttered, still annoyed.

Back at high school in the principal's office Dipper and Mabel sat on the chairs waiting their turn to speak with the principal. Miss Maples, the principal's secretary, was typing on a typewriter and humming the funeral march pleasantly. She didn't mean to sound morbid or anything she just had that tune stuck in her head for a while. Dipper had his head in his hands completely depressed.

"I'm a failure-complete loser! My one chance to impress Wendy and I blew it!"

Mabel on the other hand just had her back turned, working on something. She had been working on it for a while and was finally finished. She showed him the office globe, which was now completely bedazzled, in hopes that it would cheer Dipper up.

"Hahaha Dipper look! I bedazzled the globe now the whole world can disco!" Mabel laughed, pleased with her work.

Dipper just looked at her awkwardly.

The door to the Principal's office suddenly opened and Soos came out of the principal's office with a vacant look on his face.

"Oh man...Mr. Pines is seriously gonna kill me." Soos moaned.

"Soos is mega-bussssted!" Mabel laughed; she knew that Grunkle Stan would never actually kill Soos so she wasn't worried for him.

"Mabel Pines." Principal Blubs called ,glaring at her sternly.

"Ok comiiiiing!" She called before handing the bedazzler over to her brother.

"Dipper here, guard this with your life bro." She told him before getting up wheeling the dolly of video equipment into Principal Blubs's office.

Dipper watched her go in and saw that Blubs had a collection of paddles on the other side of the room. Mabel gave Dipper a double thumbs up before turning back.

"Hey Blu~bs, what's up bro!" Mabel said cheerfully.

The door between the waiting area and Principal Blubs's personal section shut. Dipper sighed and put his head in his hands. At that moment Wendy and Casey come into the office talking about the party.

" ...so then my parents air conditioner went on the fritz so with all those kids in my house the place will be like a sauna so I'm all freaked out, but then I though, "Like, use it.." Casey continued rambling on, not noticing that Wendy had gotten distracted when she looked over and saw Dipper. Wendy smiled at him.

"...so my theme is gonna be: "ElectricDash Goes Rain Forest"! Too much?" Casey finished and looked at Wendy, finally noticing that she wasn't paying attention.

"Wendy, are you listening?" He asked. He wondered what had gotten her attention so he looked over and saw Dipper grinned.

Wendy hadn't realized she'd been staring, until she heard Casey's 'I know what you're thinking about' hum and she turned in time to see his eyebrow wiggle and tongue click knowingly.

Before Wendy knew what was going on she felt Casey give her a push towards Dipper.

"No, Casey, no." She tried to protest, too nervous to put up much of a fight. "I don't wanna…" Too late, Wendy was near Dipper. She gave Casey a kind of "what do I do now?" look.

"Talk to him." Casey whispered in reply.

Going for it Wendy cleared her throat loudly to get his attention but it didn't seem to work at first. She leaned a little closer and tried again but a bit more loudly this time. This still didn't work so she turned back to Casey and shrugged.

"Tap him." Casey whispered, making a tapping motion with his hand while frowning as if tapping Dipper was supposed to be obvious.

Wendy lightly tapped Dipper on the shoulder which caused him to shoot up startled. This sent Wendy's books and papers flying all over the floor.

Dipper looked at Wendy a bit surprised at first, but then he managed to give her a small smile. This made her a bit nervous and jittery, but she gave him a small smile back before it faded. She then got down to pick up her stuff. Dipper was a bit hesitant at first, but he got up out of the chair and down onto his knees and started to help her pick up the papers and books.

"Gosh I'm...I'm sorry about that Wendy." He apologized.

"It's okay, really." She replied.

Dipper and Wendy reached for the same paper at the same time and Dipper's hand touched hers by accident. This made his heart skip a beat in his chest.

They looked up and their eyes made contact for a quick moment, but he became shy and quickly retracted his hand a bit in embarrassment. Wendy picked up the paper, quickly pulling it to her face so he wouldn't see her smile.

"Um, I liked your dance." Wendy said with grin, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Yeah..." He replied absently, before suddenly turning around to look her in the eye, looking genuinely surprised. "Yeah? Uh, yeah! It's from ElectricDash's new video!"

After collecting the last book they both stood up still talking.

"I know! He's, he's totally a genius!" Wendy replied. She really was a big fan of ElectricDash, he was one of her favorite singers.

"Uh, yeah! He, he's doing a concert next week in L.A.!"

"Oh, yeah! Casey is showing it at his party."

"Yeah." He remembered, fidgeting with his hat a bit.

"Yeah." Wendy said back.

There was an odd kind of silence between them, making both of them somewhat antsy. Dipper fidgeted and fumbled for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Um, uh, Wendy?" He started, looking even more nervous than he was. "I was, uh, sorta kinda thinking that maybe I'd, uh... ask you to go with me – that is, to the party." His words suddenly became rushed as he tried to explain: "Of course, if you don't want to, I'd completely understand."

"Well, I was sorta kind of thinking that…I'd love to." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah?" He asked, thinking he might have misheard.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Good."

"Great."

"Terrific."

"Wonderful."

"All right."

"Okay."

Before anything else could be said between the two, Casey decided that it was time to cut in so he went up to Wendy.

"Come on, Wendy." Casey said, elbowing her a little. "We don't want to belabor the moment now, do we?"

"Well, I'd better be going." Wendy tried to cover up, dragging her feet a little as Casey tried to pull her away.

"Okay." He replied, suddenly becoming confident and cool. "I'll, uh, call you later."

"Okay." Wendy gushed out, suddenly feeling overly happy, as she backed out of the room. "Bye."

Her head suddenly collided with the frame on the door, and she let out a nervous giggle as she rubbed the spot a little. Then she waved goodbye to him and rushed off before she could make an even bigger fool of herself.

"See that wasn't so bad." Casey told her as they walked down the hall together. "I told you us guys are easy to deal with…"

"Casey I can deal you 'cause we've been friends for since we were kids." Wendy pointed out.

Back in the office Dipper was as happy as could be. He jumped about happily and cheered excitedly about going on a date with Wendy.

"Yes! She said yes! Woo hoo hoo! Everybody mambo!"

He started to dance and even grabbed the secretary and started to dance with her.

"It's not my break yet!" Miss Maple said. However she didn't seem to mind dancing. Actually, this was the most fun she had in quite a while.

Hearing the commotion, Mabel and Principal Blubs came out of the office to see what was going on. Blubs wasn't amused at all but Mabel on the other hand was highly amused. Especially since she had a feeling that something went right for Dipper, something that went by the name of Wendy.

"Yeah! Dance with her! Groove with her!" She called out before she too started to dance around the room. "WOO DANCE PARRRRRTYYY!"

"Miss Maples!" Blubs shouted.

"Yes sir!" She said in a sing-song voice as she wheeled past him; she was still enjoying the dance despite it being faster than she was used too.

"Get Mr. Pines on the phone at once!" He commanded angrily.

"Right away, sir!" She said again in a sing-song voice as she went the other way, landing with a crash. Don't worry, she was okay. Actually, she kinda enjoyed it.

Principal Blubs didn't ask Miss Maples to call Mrs. Pines instead of Mr. Pines because Mrs. Pines went out a lot during the day to run errands and hang out with her friends. Plus, she didn't have a cellphone.


	4. Fishing Trips And Grappling Hooks

George looked at his watch just as he finished up with another customer. It was about time that he took his break and head to the food court for lunch. He'd planned to meet up there with his friend Pete anyway. He was about to leave for the food court when another co-worker approached him.

"Excuse me Mr. Pines, you have a phone call." She said.

"All right, thank you." He said before going back heading towards the office to take the call.

When he got to the office he shut the door and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes Mr Pines, this is Principal Blubs I'm calling in regards to your son Dipper Pines." Said the voice on the other end.

George clutched the phone more tightly when he mentioned his son's name .

"Dipper!? Oh no is he hurt!?" He asked worriedly.

"No Mr. Pines he's in trouble."

"Trouble!? What kind of trouble?"

"Dressed like a ganger member..."

"Gang member?"

"...your son caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy!"

"Riot?! Well, it couldn't be my..."

"If I were you, Mr. Pines, I'd seriously reevaluate the way you're raising your child before he ends up in the electric chair!" Blubs shouted before hanging up.

George's eyes went wide.

"The electric chair...?" He repeated before he fell back onto a nearby chair, dropping the phone receiver onto the floor beside him.

He couldn't believe the things he heard.

"What am I going to do?" He thought to himself.

George was suddenly bathed in a beam of blue light.

"Blue light special on isle 3. Blue light special on isle 3." Came the voice over the P.A.

George followed the light towards the display of small ceramic bobblehead fishermen. He picked one of them up and looked at it for a moment. He bobbed the head of one of the figures which bounced around a while. Thats when he got an idea.

"Lake Destiny..."

Back at the food court Pete was about to chow down on his hamburger when George appeared. It nearly startled poor Pete.

"Lake Destiny, Idaho!" George cried out.

Pete stared at him.

"Lake who-da-whata...?" He asked.

"You were right Pete, I should take some time off and spend time with the family. So that's exactly what I'm going to do! You said so yourself, theres nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between a father and his son!"

"Well yeah but ah..." Pete started but George was already gone dancing away happily.

"I'm going fishing! I'm going fishing with my boy!"

With that Pete shrugged and went to take a bite of his hamburger but since he wasn't paying attention he ended up biting the paper end first.

"BLEH!" He spit it out.

The final bell rang and students came dashing out. Dipper walked out with a smile on his face and a vacant look.

"Cool concert lad." One boy said walking past Dipper.

"What?"

Another walked beside him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You did wellll bud." He grinned before walking away.

Pacifica then approached Dipper holding him by the shoulders.

"Hey Dipper, wicked dance."

Casey came out of nowhere and grabbed Pacifica, pulling her away from him.

"Forget it girl, he's Wendy's."

Dipper blinked confusedly. He started to walk again but was suddenly jumped by Soos who ended up on Dipper's back, nearly knocking him over.

"Way to go dude! I just heard about you and Wendy!" Soos started to give Dipper noogies.

"Soos stop! Get off!" Dipper said trying to push him off; he finally got him off his back...LITERALLY.

Soos quickly got back up.

"See? See? I told you our plan would work!" He said nudging Dipper and poking at him. "Dipper! Dipper!" He started to chant.

"No! Soos, knock it off! Come on! Shhh!"

Mable was on top of the school statue.

"DIPPING-SAUCE! DIPPING SAUCE~! WOOT WOOT!" She cheered.

More and more students around them started chanting as well, until the whole student body is chanting.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!"

Dipper looked around at everyone and is pleasantly shocked by all this. He grins widely before he rushes through the crowd dancing happily.

As he runs by one of the school buses he high-fives some people.

_**All I need is half a chance**_

_**A second thought, a second glance**_

_**Will prove I got whatever it takes.**_

Dipper twisted his hat back and put on some shades.

"It's a piece of cake." He sang.

_**To stand out above the crowd.**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud.**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see.**_

He danced off, swinging around a bus stop sign where two elderly ladies were sitting before jumping up to smack some leaves off a tree. He was then jumping over a fence and ended up in someone's backyard past a couple kids on swings. He then jumped onto a tire swing and swung to the next backyard where a woman was laying out by the pool. He landed and bounced off the diving board.

Mabel rushed after him.

"Hey Dipper wait up!" She called out.

She just couldn't keep up with him because he was lost in his own happy thoughts about the events of earlier today.

"Oh that does it!" She grumbled as she pulled out the grappling hook and used it to catch up with him.

_**Gonna stand out.**_

_**Stand out. **_

_**Stand Out. (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

Dipper jumped over wire fence into yet another yard where some kids were playing on a waterslide and slid right across it. He leapt again over a wooden fence and landed on a skateboard.

He skateboard-jumped over a fire hydrant then right into a large metal pipe being lifted by a crane. He did circles around inside it and came out the other end to land on top of a moving truck. He jumped down off it and skated right under a couch the two movers were carrying into the house. There was a baby in a high chair holding out a fork which Dipper snatched as he skated by. He jumped off the skateboard and landed in a double-flip onto his feet, the skateboard ending up the hands of a kid who was sitting on some nearby steps. He did a double flip before landing back onto his feet.

_**Stand Out.**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see.**_

_**Gonna stand out so you notice me.**_

As soon as he got home he kicks the gate of his home open and walks through when Mabel finally caught up with him using the grappling hook.

"Dipper look out!" She cried.

But it was too late. She landed on Dipper, making them both crash to the ground.

"Ooowwww! Mabel! Get off!"

"Oops sorry Dipper!" She said, moving off him so that he could sit up.

"Mabel did you REALLY bring that grappling hook to school with you?" He asked pointing to it.

"Yup I sure did! You never know when it will come in handy and it did!" She giggled.

Dipper facepalmed.

"Why did Grunkle Stan ever give you that thing anyway?"


	5. Unpleasant Surprises

Once Dipper and Mabel finally got up and dusted themselves off he was the first to notice that his dad seemed to be busy packing up the car.

"Going somewhere, Pop?" He asked.

"Sure are, Pal-a-roony!" George replied putting yet another box into the back of the already packed up car.

"Cool! Well, have a good time, Dad, if you're gonna be gone more than a month, drop us a line!" Dipper smiled to him.

"But Dipper this isn't just my vacation. It's a vacation with me and my best buddy!"

"Oh? Grunkle Stan?" He asked.

"No, silly, with you!" George answered.

Dipper stared at him with a shocked expression. It hit him like a freight train and then...BAM he fainted.

And then WHOOSH!

Cold water splashed onto Dipper's face. He shot up and saw that Mabel had just used the water hose on him.

"Gah! Mabel cut it out!"

"Dipper! You all right?" She asked worriedly.

"W-What happened? W-What did he say?"

"That's right! A vacation, son! We'll spend some real quality time together!" George said hugging Dipper tightly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Mabel couldn't help but to giggle.

From all the commotion a woman emerged from the house. A woman with brown curly hair that was a little past shoulder length. She had emerald green eyes.

"My my, what's all the noise out here?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi mom!" Mabel waved.

"I'm guessing he told Dipper about the trip?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah he did." Mabel grinned.

"Mom, he's kidding about this whole trip thing right?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Nope I'm afraid not dear."

"...That's what I was afraid of." he said pulling his hat down over his face.

Sylvia just smiled to him walking over to hug her son. "It's all right Dipper. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together."

"Wait...isn't Mabel going too?" he asked.

"No, she's staying here with me. We're gonna have mother/daughter time while you have father/son time!"

A sound of a oink came from behind Mabel as her pig came to greet her.

"Hi Waddles!" She squealed kneeling down to hug her precious pet pig.

Oink!

She squeed and cuddled him.

"Cuttie Waddles~ yes you are such a cute little piggy with your fat little face!" she cooed squishing his cheeks, in which he didn't seem to mind. He just gave another oink in response.

"Oh I almost forgot." George exclaimed.

George grabbed Dipper and proceeded to change his clothes much to his protests. Once done Dipper was now dressed in a fishing outfit along with an inflatable life vest. He pulled the cord and the vest inflates making him look like a roly-poly.

"You look just like I did at your age!"

"...Please don't say THAT dad!" Dipper whimpered.

SNAP!

"What the..!?"

"Scrapbookertunity~" Mabel hummed holding her camera with a big grin on her face.

"Mabel! I demand that you destroy that picture!" Dipper pouted.

"Nope~ this ones going in the books!"

"...Just let NO one see it." He grumbled.

"Oh I saved the best for last!"

George removed a case from behind his back and blew the dust off it.

"This has been handed down from the Pines family for many generations. And now, it's yours son." He said opening to reveal something long, thin, and brown.

"A stick?". Dipper asked confusedly.

"No silly, it's a fishing pole!" George corrected

"Fishing? We're going fishing?!" Dipper squeaked out.

"Yup! Just like my dad and me did! Two best buddies fishing on Lake Destiny, away from it all!"

Dipper had waddled over to him since it was hard to walk with the vest inflated.

"I don't want to be away from it all dad! I like 'it all'!" Dipper protested.

George pulled out a folded up map and placed it on the hood of the car as he unfolded it.

"Look Dipper, We're using the same map me and my dad used! We'll take the same route and make the same stops and see the same sights..."

"But that trip would take weeks, Dad!" Dipper panicked.

"Exactly! Getting there is half the fun!" he said ruffling Dipper's hat much to his annoyance.

Dipper pushed the map away.

"Put the map away dad. It's not gonna happen, I'm telling you, it's not..."

"Careful, son. You'll wrinkle my past. And our future! What the map says, Dipper, we will follow!"

Dipper wasn't at all phased by this.

"That's very mystical and everything dad but, uh, seriously, there's this party I have to go to...see and there's this girl..."

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Dipper. Why, when I was your age I'd never even been invited to a party! And look at me now!" George said posing proudly.

"...That's great Dad." Dipper deadpanned.

Mabel looked up when Dipper said the word 'party' and suddenly remembered that Dipper was supposed to take Wendy to the ElectricDash party. She now was worried since she wanted them to end up together and if Dipper left before he could take Wendy to the party...

George opened the door to the car.

"Hop in Dipper!"

Dipper pushed the door shut.

"No."

George thought for a moment and got an idea to try and pull a guilt trip on Dipper to get him to change his mind.

"All right, then. Guess I'll just have to go...all alone...That's all. Just sit in the boat...all alone." He stopped for a moment to briefly glance over to see if it was working, Dipper looked a bit sympathetic. So he continued.

"And talk to myself...all alone."

"I guess so!" Dipper said brightly.

Drat and here he thought he was getting somewhere with this.

George opened the door again.

"Aw, come on, hop in!" George pleaded.

"No, Dad." Dipper protested shutting it again.

Both Dipper and George were stubborn and neither of them were gonna give in easily.

"Just hop right in there!" George said opening the door again.

"No!"

Ok that did it! While opening the door George picked up Dipper and put him into the car. Dipper struggled to get away but since the vest was still inflated he pretty much couldn't move.

"Come on, Dipper go for it!" George strapped the seat belt onto him. He shut the door.

"We're ready for take off!" He cheered as he ran around to the other side of the car and got into the drivers seat.

"All set for adventure, Dipper?"

"Why are you doing this to me Dad?!" Dipper whined.

"Cause I don't want you to end up in the electric chair!" He cried out as he hugged Dipper, deflating the vest in the process.

Dipper was confused.

"The electric chair? What are you..."

"I'm not giving up on you, son. Together, we're gonna work this out." He said pulling away from him staring at him concernedly.

"Work this out? But, dad...!"

"No buts about it Dipper, your ol' pop knows best!" He said sternly, handing Dipper the fishing pole.

"But..." He just sighed and gave up, slumping back into the car seat.

George started the car.

Mabel quickly ran over. Dipper opened the window and Mabel hugged Dipper tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Dipping~sauce!" She cried. This would be the first time she would be away from her brother for this long amount of time.

He hugged his sister back.

"I'll miss you too Mableton."

After a final embrace they let go of each other.

George started to drive away, waving goodbye.

"Bye Mabel! Bye dear!"

CRASH!

"Oops...goodbye pile of broken wood."

Dipper facepalmed.

"Dad...did you break the fence...AGAIN?!"

"Noooo...maybe a little."

"If you keep this up, we'll have to open an account with the lumberjacks." Dipper pointed out.

"I don't do it that often."

"Mabel's scrapbooks say otherwise."

Sure enough Mabel had taken a photo of the scene.

George drove off down the street as Dipper rested his head on his arm.

"Goodbye, hopes. Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, Wendy." Then he remembered. "Wendy! Dad, I gotta stop somewhere first! I have to talk to someone!"

"Well..." George hesitated.

"Great! Turn here!" Dipper said, grabbing hold of the steering wheel. The car swerved down a side street.

"DAD WATCH OUT THE...AHHHH! STOP PULL OVER HERE!" Dipper panicked.

After knocking over a few things, the car stops in front of Wendy's house.


End file.
